onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
7:15 A.M.
7:15 A.M. is the tenth episode of Season One of the hit television series Once Upon a Time. It is the tenth episode of the series overall and premiered on January 22, 2012. Synopsis Regina asks Emma to confirm any suspicions about the Stranger and David continues to grapple with his unrequited love for Mary Margaret, while the events leading up to Prince Charming's wedding to King Midas' daughter Abigail are revealed along with Snow White's yearning to ease her broken heart. Recap The episode opens in Storybrooke with the recently arrived stranger being questioned by Henry Mills. Regina Mills see this and runs over, upset. At Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard's apartment, Mary Margaret has overslept. She rushes to get to school by 7:15 A.M. to help her students with a science fair project. She is actually rushing to Granny's Diner to run into David Nolan. David enters and the two chat for a minute then he leaves. Emma then enters and asks her what is going on. Mary Margaret admits that she can't get David out of her head and that she has been coming here every day at 7:15 A.M. to see him. She can't help it and wishes that there was a way to cure her feelings. In Fairytale Land, Snow White is hunting near the Enchanted Forest when then Red Riding Hood arrives up with food and news. She tell Snow White that Prince Charming is to marry King Midas' daughter in two days' time. Snow White admits that she came out into the woods to help her forget him but she has done nothing but think about him and wishes there was a way to forget him. Red tells her there might be a way and she has heard rumors of a man that can help. Snow White journeys to a lake to visit the mysterious man, who is revealed to be Rumplestiltskin. He uses water from the lake and hair plucked from Snow White's head to fashion her a potion. He tells her the potion will make her forget Prince Charming entirely. When Snow White asks his price, all he wants is some of her hair, which he already has from making the potion. Back in Storybrooke, Mary Margaret is shopping for supplies for an impending storm when she bumps into Kathryn Nolan, who drops a pregnancy test. After Kathryn walks away, Regina appears and tells Mary Margaret that it's the couple's personal business and to keep it quiet. In Fairytale Land, Prince Charming speaks with King George, who tells him he knows that Charming is in love with someone else and wants him to end it. Prince Charming isn't happy with this, and as a result he uses a dove to send a letter to Snow White, revealing his love for her and requesting that she meet him If she does not, he writes that he will know it means she does not care for him. In Storybrooke, while walking through the woods, Mary Margaret sees a trapped dove. She takes it to the animal shelter, where into David. The veterinarian, Dr. Thatcher, tells her that the bird is fine; however, the other doves of its kind are migrating and the dove has a chance of being left behind. If this happens and the dove is left alone, she will be miserable. Mary Margaret is upset by this and goes out into the woods before the storm arrives, despite David warning her not to. In Fairytale Land, Snow White receives and reads Prince Charming's letter. Realizing Charming's feelings for her, Snow White prepares to sneak into King George's castle by pretending to bring a basket of flowers for the upcoming wedding. After making her way into the very room that Charming is in, and just as she notices him, a guard catches Snow White. She is imprisoned in the castle dungeon. While imprisoned, she meets Grumpy, who tells her about his lost love. Stealthy, another of the dwarves, breaks in and frees Grumpy and Snow White. While escaping the castle, however, Stealthy is killed by King George's men and Snow exchanges her freedom for Grumpy's life. In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret brings the dove into the woods, attempting to find its flock. Finding the road she is traveling the road blocked off, she continues on foot. As she sets the dove down, a loud crash of thunder scares Mary Margaret and she slips off a cliff, nearly falling to her death and forcing her to hang on for dear life. David shows up and saves her just in time. The storm then hits, and David and Mary take shelter in a nearby cabin. The two express their feelings, each revealing their reasons for going to Granny's at 7:15 A.M. Just as they are about to kiss, Mary Margaret asks how David can do this when Kathryn is pregnant. David, however, is surprised by this information. At that moment, the storm breaks, and Mary Margaret goes to release the dove, with David chasing after her. He tells her that he feels like he has two different lives: one with her and one with Kathryn. He claims that the one with Mary Margaret is the only one that'' feels real. Regina asks Emma to find out about the mysterious stranger and what he is doing in town. Emma finds him at the diner and questions him about the box he carries around. He tells that he could keep the contents of the box a secret, and that not knowing and wondering would drive her crazy. He then tells her that he will show her whats in the box if she agrees to a drink. He opens the box to reveal an old type writer and claims that he is a writer. He leaves and Emma asks about the drink, to which he replies "sometime." In Fairytale Land, Snow White is brought before King George, who reveals that he knows about the letter Charming sent her (Snow White dropped it when she was captured). He tells Snow White that love is a disease and demands that she tell Prince Charming that she does not love him. If she refuses, he will kill Charming, not her. She asks how he could to do that to his own son, and George responds tells her that he is not his son. Snow White goes and tells Prince Charming that she is not in love with him. Charming is visibly upset and Snow White leaves. While walking back into the woods, she is joined by the remaining dwarves. Grumpy tells her that with Stealthy dead, they have all lost someone today. Snow White takes out the potion given her by Rumplestiltskin, but Grumpy convinces her not to take it. He tells her that suffering makes one who they are. In Storybrooke, David and Kathryn discuss their relationship. Kathryn tells David that she is not pregnant and is relieved. She asks him if he is willing to go to therapy with Dr. Hopper and David agrees. He decides not to skip getting coffee at the diner and instead has breakfast with Kathryn. Mary Margaret is visibly depressed as she is eating breakfast and looks at the clock, it is nearing 7:15 A.M. She does not go to the diner either. In Fairytale Land, Prince Charming is looking for Snow White in the woods. He runs into Red Riding Hood and asks her where Snow White is. Red tells him that she has gone. Charming tells Red that he will find Snow White because he loves her, and Red reveals to Charming that Snow White loves him. At the home of the seven dwarves, Grumpy is overjoyed when he learns about the impending marriage between Princess Abigail and Prince Charming being called off. He rushes to Snow White's room to tell her the good news. After he informs her, Snow White cheerfully asks him who he is talking about. Shocked, Grumpy gazes at the bedside table. On it is an empty vial that once held the potion made by Rumplestiltskin. In Storybrooke, Mary Margaret is in Granny's Diner and David walks in. Upon seeing her, David hastily exits and Mary Margaret chases after him. She asks him what he is doing there and he tells her that he is trying to avoid her. Mary Margaret tells him that she is trying to avoid him. David tells her that Kathryn is not pregnant and the two kiss. Regina is revealed to be watching the couple from her car. Appearances *Henry Mills *The Stranger *Regina Mills *Emma Swan *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard *Prince Charming/ David Nolan *Red Riding Hood / Ruby *Rumplestiltskin *Kathryn Nolan *Stealthy *Grumpy *Happy *Dopey *Doc *Bashful *Sneezy *Sleepy *King George Quotes 'Mary Margaret:' I just like to come here to see him. 'Emma:' So, you're a stalker? '''Mary Margaret:' No, not really. Maybe a little bit. I mean, it's not like I'm following him. I just know that he spends his mornings with Kathryn, gets coffee, then drives to the animal shelter to start work at 7:30, and then he's home around 5. Emma: Oh, is that all? Mary Margaret: Thursdays they pick up Chinese for dinner. ---- Rumplestiltskin: Don't doubt yourself now, dearie. Love makes us sick. Haunts our dreams. Destroys our days. Love has killed more than any disease. ---- Grumpy: As wretched as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. It makes me Grumpy. ---- Henry: What are you doing here? Stranger: Just visiting. Henry: What's that? Stranger: A box. ---- Snow White: Well, I am not... giving... up. Grumpy: Give it time. Grumpy. Snow White: I'm not grumpy, I'm focused. Grumpy: No. My name-Grumpy. Trivia *The opening title card features Red Riding Hood. *This is the first appearance of Red Riding Hood in Fairytale Land where she has dialogue. * As she waits for David Nolan in the diner, Mary Margaret Blanchard is reading Jules Verne's The Mysterious Island. It is a story about five people marooned on a strange isle in the South Pacific, and is one of many allusions to Lost made on the show. *King George reveals to Snow White that Prince Charming is not his son. *Mary Margaret says the episode title to Emma in the beginning of the episode as she is rushing to get ready. * When Snow meets Grumpy while imprisoned, Grumpy is humming "Heigh-Ho", from the 1937 Disney film'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Leroy, Grumpy's counterpart, was humming it when he met Emma in jail in the Pilot. * Snow White mentions helping Red Riding Hood when "no one else would". This event is later revealed in "Red-Handed". * The lost love that Grumpy tells Snow White about is later revealed to be the fairy, Nova. * The potion ''Rumplestiltskin gives Snow White from the waters in the river may be a reference to the river Lethe, from Greek mythology, that causes complete memory loss. * This episode premiered on June 3, 2012 in the UK. fr:1x10 es:7:15 A.M. de:Der Schmerz der Liebe